Hollows Eve
by Florentic Waver
Summary: It's nearing Christmas, but before it comes to pass Jack and the others receive a message from the Man-in-the-Moon, about someone who controls Halloween, his name is Hollow, and the Man-in-the-Moon thinks he might be a threat, is he really? Or is there more to Hollow than is believed. Yaoi later of an OC I made and Jack. Marry Christmas! This is my Gift to you! Hope you like!
1. Preview

'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,' was the thought in the mans mind as he walked about, staring as kids who were tossing the football around phased through him, he stared at them sadly, quietly sucking on a jawbreaker, "Soon they will be running about with Santa and the others..." He whispered and looked as it became dark, kids went in, getting ready for bed, he sighed and stared as the Jack-o-Lanterns lit up, "Soon... it will be my turn though." he whispered, and clad in black boots he walked into a dark swirling mist that glowed green, smiling a bit as he did so, fangs glistening.

xXxXxX

Laughing lightly as people ran about Jack Frost blew some breath into his hands smiling as he looked at the snow in his hands before he threw them around, hitting a few kids in the face, their eyes sparked with the magic of fun, and began to run about, sledding, slaying, and having fun in the snow, he smiled, knowing t hat most of the kids there could see him, and any that didn't would soon see once the other kids began to talk and play with him.  
He played and laughed until he heard a noise, frowning as one of the kids dropped their snowballs and looked up pointing one gloved hand at the sky. He looked up, the aurora lights? He frowned and waved goodbye to everyone before grabbing his staff and twirled it about before jumping up and riding the breeze.

When he finally got to the North Pole he looked at the head honcho, Santa himself, though around them he was mostly called North.  
"What's going on big guy?" Jack questioned staring up as the others assembled.  
"I don't know... the man in the moon sent this aurora out, I don't even know what he wants." He responded, his accent thick and a bit garbled since he was calmly eating a cookie, the moon showing through the window caught his attention as well as the others who had been gathering.  
The moon shown through t he glass and the area was lit up, before a pillar appeared,  
"A new guardian?" Bunnymund questioned hopping forward on his powerful legs and sniffed at the pillar before a black cloud appeared.  
"Pitch?" Jack said frowning, hadn't the boogy man learned enough?  
"No... not Pitch... Hollow."


	2. First Encounter

"Hollow? Who is that?"

"You know before all the festive holidays, during the dark times there was a demonic being that ran things with Pitch, his name was Hollow, and he is runs Halloween," Tooth said glaring, "He causes more cavities! Ugh! Always on my naughty list, even though he never really shows himself!" She said wings fluttering unhappily.  
"Oh, I remember that, I think I saw someone watching me... I made it snow just before Halloween, like... last year, and they weren't very happy, or at least that's how it looked."  
"Yeah, I 'eard he only is in the shadaws mate, and if you get on his bad side, he turns ya inta a pumpkin or demon." Bunnymund whispered to Jack, who gave a light twitch of a smile.  
"But wait, ... why haven't I heard of him? Hell, I heard of Pitch before I met you guys, but not Hollow."  
"That's because there are no stories about him, he isn't supposed to exist." North muttered leaning down. "We just know he must be up to no good, I mean, why else would he of showed us the image?" He questioned.  
"But all I see is black smoke..." Jack said looking over at the picture.

"Look again," Bunnymund grumbled. Sandy nodded and pointed to the smoke, Jack squinted his eyes before they widened, there was a man, with what looked like a long mane of hair, grinning mischievously with pointed teeth, horns on the side of his head, a tail protruding from his dark robe full of holes, and leathery wings spreading out as he stared at nothing, for he was only a hologram.

Jack stumbled back and panted touching his chest. "Who... that's him?" He questioned looking to Santa, who nodded softly.  
"Yes."  
Jack sat up slowly then blinked as the sky was covered by dark clouds, he tensed and gripped his staff, the others hadn't seemed to notice, only him. Eyes appeared beside him, and the world went gray, than a body formed. Everyone stood still but him, he himself was glowing a light icy blue.  
"So, you are the newest guardian hmm?" An echoed voice whispered out, it was quiet, tired sounding. "The guardian... of fun."  
"Yeah, ... you're Hollow huh? Humph... not as scary in person."

"Not in person, just in your mind, you're standing still right now, others will manage to break my spell for a second, I just wanted to tell you, that whatever you Guardians are planning, it won't work, I just wish to be ... " Jack blinked and looked around, North was shaking him, he was on the floor in a cold sweat, the others huddled around him.  
Sandy flashed a bunch of images, a picture of Jack, then a few ice cubes, and than a hand shaking in front of nothing.  
He was telling him that he had frozen up and they had tried awakening him.  
"Thanks Sandy, I'm fine."  
"What happened dear?" Tooth questioned, fluttering above him and staring down into his eyes with her own.  
"Just... thought I saw something, hey, where does this Hollow live?"  
"In the first lit Jack-O-lantern of the night, that's the portal to his house, his real house is in the Neverlands, it's where no good Guardian should go, but no one has ever been able to find it." North rambled, others tried to get his attention, wen they got it Jack was already gone, spotting a small light in the dark of the night as he dived down and closed his eyes hoping this worked.  
Before he hit the Jack-O-lantern and went splat on the sidewalk a smoke came out of the pumpkin that was a dark green, and swallowed him up.

Then all was quiet.


	3. Allister

Slowly the darkness faded around Jack and he was able to see a dark castle like place ahead of him on a windy road, he began to walk towards it, making sure he didn't fall off the path and ignoring the eyes of creatures in the crackily black woods around, it was kind of.. creepy, but it also had a sense of adventure and... well fun, jack-o-lanturns lit the way as he walked, until he came upon a large door where there were big knockers hanging in the mouth of small little figures.

He tried opening the door when suddenly the knocker on that side glowed with green eyes and cackled. "That's so rude!" It said bursting into laughter and then stared at him. "You know it's only polite to knock." With that the green faded and it was back to hard iron, he frowned and knocked, and he sware he heard a voice say "that's better" before the door opened.  
Inside it was filled with thousands of beautiful colors, jack-o-lanturns were swinging and laughing at each others jokes, candy was littered all over in buckets and canisters and all sorts of places, even a bit on the floor, and Jack had to float to not step on them, all eyes turned to him once he was in the middle of the room.

"Look what we have, little tiny morsal of meat." A skeleton sang as he he sat up from his place in a black and orange striped chair. "Come to see Hollow have you? He's upstairs inventing, better get to it, he just started, once he gets in the rhythem there's no stopping him." He said and laughed before going back to his conversation with a hanging Jack-o-lanturn.

He frowned and nodded a bit, before quickly heading up the stairs, ignoring the cackling that erupted when he left the room, he sighed. "Weird thing Halloween is." he muttered before seeing a large door, that must be where Hollow was, he knocked on it, there was nothing, frowning, he slowly opened the door, he had knocked first, not wanting a second fiasco like the knocker when he wanted to just come in, all that was there was a black room, and one small light from where he didn't know shining on a table, he walked forward and saw it was teeth, memories? Maybe he came here sometimes to relax?

"I shouldn't... but I'm curious." He muttered then chuckled. "Turning into North am I?" He asked himself before breathing out and touching the small case, opening it up, gasping when the room around him turned into a memory itself, with him in the background, he looked around him smiling a bit, this was what the room was for, he blinked hearing a name and looked over.  
"Allister! What are you doing! You're supposed to be cleaning out the stables! Not sewing like a little girl, All Hollows Eve is coming up, and if we don't protect the horses and dress up in time the goblins will eat you up, because your the runt." A large man said gently pushing a boy that was very tall and lanky with dark hair who sighed;  
"That's what I was doing, making my costume." He said, before he was shoved again and began to walk off to the stables, he began to pitch hay and dung as he tossed it onto a cart sighing out and looking up at the sky, blinking when it started snowing and he grinned a bit chuckling and softly under his breath mumbled.  
"Getting ready for Christmas already huh Jack Frost? Wait for Hollows Eve you dork."  
Jack blinked and pouted, staring at him, but smiled a bit, the boy knew about him from so long ago? That was nice to know, he shook his head, stop thinking about that and watch stupid dork.

After the stables were clean and fresh hay was put down, Allister went up to his small room at the top of the house, grabbing a costume, a dark black robe with attatched sewd on wings, tail and horns that clipped to his hair. He grinned happily and put it on. "Everyone's going to love this!" He said happily before beginning to walk down.

The memory faded after that and he frowned softly pulling away touching the teeth again opening and closing the small casket they were in. "What? That's it?"

"Yes, that is it. Because the next part isn't very pretty, and I'd rather forget." Someone whispered, he turned around only to see Hollow standing before him, arms crossed and an angry frown on his face.  
"What do you think you are doing Jack, going into other people's things."

"Sorry I was just...-"  
"Curious? Isn't that North's job, well, now that you are here I suppose I should invite you in, hospitality and all that." He muttered and looked around, he didn't know what he was doing, and Jack now had a good look at him, he looked like Allister had, execpt with longer and darker hair, and the costume that the boy wore was real in this case, in fact he knew it was real because his tail was swishing behind him as he muttered, fingers on his chin as he thought of what to do. Guess the guy didn't get many guests.  
He smiled a bit, the guy didn't look much older than him. He walked over and gently put a hand on his shoulder, the young man started and looked over at him.

"Hey, calm down, ok Allister?" He said giving a temptive grin.  
He frowned gently shrugging the hand off. "Hollow... it's Hollow, I'm no brave and couragous knight like my parents had wanted me to." He responded and stood, walking off. "I was just a stable boy." He said and then walked beckoning him with a taloned hand. "Come on."

He blinked and then nodded and slipped and slid after him on the floor laughing a bit before he blinked spotting Hollow staring at him, a small bit of a smile on his face before it faded fast and he walked into another door, just passed right through it, Jack blinked and touched the door before he opened it and walked in.

"Sorry, when you don't exist those things are quite easy to do." He responded staring at him. Jack's eyes were wide at the room he was looking at. Candy mountains, candy everything, it was all over the place, he looked around slowly walking in, there were huge tubs of candy for different holidays, and small little demons, well what looked like little devils, were flying around gathering them all about, running small factories and mines in the mountains.

"Like it? This is where I go to think sometimes." Hollow muttered as he grabbed some corn candy and handed some to Jack who took it and popped them in his mouth, Hollow ate his one by one, before smiling and tilting his head for Jack to follow once more.  
Jack blinked doing as he was told, flying along side the man before they landed in a dark chocolate cave and walked in, Jack grinned a bit as he walked, looking down as the ground under him got intricate patterns of frost where he stepped.  
"That's good, keeps the chocolate cold, usually it melts around me." He said as he walked deep into the mine, any small worker would fly up to him and snuggle theirchubby little black cheek next to his before flying off with a chitter.

"What are those?"  
"Bat's I enchanted bats to look like that, cute little things they are." He muttered smiling. "They're small changlings, little animals that can change shapes." He responded before he walked out of the tunnel into a large room, he sat in a chair and snapped his fingers, and a new one sprouted from the ground for Jack.

He sat down in it before looking at his staff, gently touching it before looking up at Hollow who was staring at him, arms crossed.  
"Uh... about the memories... wha..."  
"What happened? You still want to know more after looking into my own memories without permission?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Alright," He said smiling a bit before sighing. "I'll tell you.

-  
AN- Thank you for the amazing Reviews! I'm so happy people are reading this, even though usually when I add an OC no one reads them~ It makes me happy! Thanks guys! Please keep Reviewing so I know I'm doing a good job! - Florentic Waver


End file.
